ABSTRACT Cancer Control and Population Sciences (CCPS) has been re-organized into three research focus areas: 1) Epidemiology, Etiology and Population Genomics Research; 2) Behavioral Research; and 3) Cancer Heath Services, Outcomes, Implementation Sciences, Comparative Effectiveness and Evidence-base policy (CHOICE). Major crosscutting themes, include cancer disparities and cancer health interventions. The overarching scientific goals of CCPS program are to 1) identify environmental, biological, psychosocial, genetic and epigenetic factors that affect cancer risk; 2) develop, implement, evaluate, and disseminate behavioral, communications, psychosocial, and clinical interventions focused on cancer prevention and community health and improving health care and quality of life for cancer survivors and those receiving palliative care; and 3) apply and advance cancer research across the full cancer research continuum (cells to society, prevention to survivorship) to impact the broader contexts of health systems and societal health through quality, economic, and policy studies. Particular strengths of CCPS within the focus areas are investigations in the molecular epidemiology of ovarian, brain, cervix, lung, and head and neck cancers; epigenetics of risk associated with prenatal exposures; tobacco cessation; community and practioner-patient communications; exercise-oncology; obesity; geriatric oncology; mobile health technology (mhealth); big-data platforms for integrating tumor registries with genomics; outcomes and economics; efficacy and economics of precision medicine; economics of end-of-life care; and patient-reported outcomes. CCPS currently comprises 59 primary and 9 secondary members across 13 departments, divisions, schools, and institutes. Despite flat NIH budgets, grant funding remains stable since our last submission, from $22 million in peer reviewed funding in 2009 to $23 million in 2013 (70% of the total direct + indirect funding of $32,561,901). Of the total peer reviewed funds, $7,816,844 (34%) is from NCI. During the recent five-year period, we have published over 1700 peer-reviewed papers; 220 papers (13%) demonstrate intra-programmatic collaborations, 310 papers (18%) demonstrate inter- programmatic collaborations and 91 (5%) demonstrated both inter- and intra-programmatic collaborations. Thus, more than a third of the publications represent inter- and/or intra-programmatic collaborations